


Le message (Go Fuck Yourselves)

by Nelja



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Aliens Made Them Do It, Bittersweet, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avant de revenir dans le futur, Wolverine laisse un message dans la boîte aux lettres de Charles Xavier. Il tient à dire que ce n'était pas son idée, et que c'est (presque) aussi embarrassant pour lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le message (Go Fuck Yourselves)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Jainas pour 5-acts sur les thèmes "Aliens Made Them Do It", "First Time", et aussi un peu Negociation et BDSM. ^^
> 
> Tout appartient à Marvel.

C'était le point positif, pensa Wolverine en glissant discrètement le message dans la boîte aux lettres du Manoir Xavier : il comptait bien fuir avant qu'il soit découvert, et les laisser se débrouiller avec ça.

Mais le Professeur et Magneto - les vrais, pas les versions jeunes et bêtes - encore qu'ils pouvaient être bêtes aussi - avaient insisté.

"Pendant que Logan sera dans le passé," avait dit Xavier, "ne serait-il pas bon qu'il nous rappelle tout le temps que nous avons perdu ?"

Magneto avait eu un mince sourire. "Malheureusement, pour nous inciter à collaborer, il lui faudra acquérir auprès de nous un minimum de crédibilité. Qu'il perdra immédiatement s'il arrive en nous suggérant de coucher ensemble."

"Il faut certainement établir des priorités. Sauver Raven d'abord, et ensuite... tu es direct. J'ignore comment je l'aurais pris à l'époque. Probablement très mal."

"Oh, moi aussi. Nous étions stupides, c'est bien le principe." Wolverine avait commencé à se sentir presque embarrassé, et pourtant, il lui fallait chercher très loin dans son histoire pour se rappeler le sentiment en question. Bien sûr, il savait comment la relation entre le Professeur et Magneto avait... progressé ces derniers temps. Mais les entendre ricaner à leurs propres insinuations était presque pire que de sentir leurs odeurs se mêler.

"Il faudra utiliser les grands moyens." avait tranché Magneto. "Dis-nous que c'est vital, pour sauver les mutants. Cela devrait marcher."

Charles Xavier avait eu un sourire que Wolverine n'avait pu qualifier que d' _espiègle_. C'était quelque peu traumatisant. "Oh, ce ne sera pas totalement un mensonge."

Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il n'était même plus certain que la première partie du plan - sauver Mystique - puisse être réalisée. Aussi, il était hors de question que Wolverine leur explique la seconde. S'ils revenaient vivants de leur confrontation, une lettre serait parfaite.

Ne pas voir leur expression serait un soulagement. Non, il ne regrettait pas du tout.

* * *

Vérifier son courrier, pensa Charles Xavier, était une des étapes nécessaires pour remettre sa vie en ordre. C'était certainement vrai dans le cas général. Mais certains messages risquaient plutôt de vous ramener vers le doute, le désespoir, voire les situations embarrassantes.

Etait-ce vrai ? Le message précédent de l'homme nommé Logan avait certainement été à prendre au sérieux. La plaisanterie n'avait pas été son mode de communication privilégié.

Un instant, Charles pensa : surtout, Erik ne doit pas savoir cela.

Puis, dans un moment de basse malice : bien sûr que si, il doit savoir. Pourquoi serais-je le seul à douter ? Pourquoi serais-je le seul à devoir penser à cette possibilité ?

Une vérification rapide avec Cerebro lui apprit qu'Erik n'avait pas reconstruit d'équivalent à son casque, même s'il s'y préparait certainement. Il put donc lui envoyer un rapide message psychique.

"Viens à l'Institut."

"Je pensais que tu n'entrerais plus dans ma tête, Charles."

Cela avait été un _message_. En toute bonne foi. Auquel on pouvait dire non. Charles n'avait plus l'intention d'utiliser des ordres psychiques. Pas en dehors des questions de vie ou de mort. Mais on ne pouvait pas compter sur Erik pour lui reconnaître cela.

"He bien, viens, pour que je puisse te parler en face. Toi et moi, nous avons un problème." répondit Charles avant de couper brutalement le contact.

C'était la pure vérité. Il n'avait pas envie de détailler.

* * *

"Je t'attendais." dit Charles, avec un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas été certain qu'Erik viendrait.

"C'était donc vrai." murmura Erik. Puis, plus théâtralement, comme il savait si bien le faire. "Je suppose que je devrais te remercier pour ne pas avoir laissé le gouvernement faire à nouveau de moi un cobaye, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu avais purgé par avance une peine pour un crime que tu n'avais pas commis." dit Charles, poussant son fauteuil roulant en direction d'Erik. Pour des raisons évidentes, il avait préféré que Hank ne soit pas là lors de leur rencontre. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à s'en servir avec plus d'habilité. "Ce n'était que justice. Quelle est la chose _vraie_ qui t'étonne tant ? Que je sois dans un fauteuil ?"

Erik ne répondit pas. C'était surprenant. Il avait toujours une réplique prête, en général accusatrice, qu'elle soit sincère ou pas. Charles, curieux, effleura son esprit, cherchant les pensées surperficielles. Il ne s'attendait pas au tourbillon de violence.

_J'entendais ta voix, prisonnier sous le Pentagone. On dit que le confinement solitaire rend fou et c'est sans doute vrai. J'ai supplié, ne vois-tu pas que je suis injustement emprisonné ? Tu peux lire mon esprit, Charles ! Viens me chercher, ou au moins, parle-moi, pas juste ces moqueries, pas juste ces reproches, mais bien sûr, il y a une raison pour laquelle tu ne viens pas. As-tu simplement lu dans ma tête que je n'en valais pas la peine ?_

Charles ne pensait pas avoir sursauté. peut-être tressailli. En tout cas, Erik avait compris.

"Ne regarde pas si tu n'es pas préparé à ce que tu peux trouver !" dit-il d'un ton menaçant - celui d'un homme acculé, remarqua Charles, un homme craignant de perdre le contrôle de son propre esprit à tout moment. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Pour être honnête, c'était réciproque.

Charles toussota. Probablement pour se donner une contenance. Pour ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire.

"J'ai une lettre à te montrer, puisque tu abordes justement ce sujet."

* * *

Erik fixait le carré de papier avec une remarquable intensité dans le ressentiment, qu'il réservait d'habitude uniquement à l'Humanité. S'il y avait eu même un peu de plomb ou d'autre métal dans l'encre, elle se serait recroquevillée sur elle-même rien que sur l'effet de ce regard.

"Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun détail ?" gronda-t-il. "Les détails sont importants ! Comment cet homme a-t-il pu ne pas nous laisser la raison pour laquelle c'est si important ? Et bien sûr, perdre sa mémoire aussitôt après, comme c'est pratique pour lui ! Il pourrait avoir menti ! Pour des raisons évidentes, il ne s'agit pas de concevoir un enfant, alors pourquoi ?"

Xavier tressaillit douloureusement à la dernière image mentale évoquée. Mais il devait reconnaître que c'était une excellente question.

Une maigre consolation était qu'Erik ne suspectait que Logan d'une sourde machination. Il n'avait pas pensé à mettre en cause la bonne foi de Charles.

A quel point puis-je être hypocrite, pensa Charles, de ressentir une amère déception devant sa réticence alors que j'éprouve exactement la même ? Puis, la question qu'il ne voulait pas se poser : pourquoi suis-je déçu ?

Charles devait se l'avouer, il avait voulu cela. Autrefois, alors qu'ils étaient amis, alors qu'il pouvait marcher. Ce n'était pas une obsession. Un désir bien moins lancinant que l'affection ou la rancoeur pouvaient l'être. Seulement quelques fantasmes nonchalants. Charles s'était dit que peut-être, un jour. Mais il avait craint que leur amitié - si précieuse - n'y résiste pas. Il est certain qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à briser maintenant, pensa-t-il avec un ricanement aigre. Et pourtant... non. Il ne le voulait plus. Pas sans l'intimité, l'affection, la confiance. Il était hors de question d'éprouver des sentiments ou même du désir envers quelqu'un qui l'avait trahi et avant tenté de tuer sa petite soeur.

Et puis, s'il l'avait voulu, montrer cette lettre sans être sûr de son contenu était presque de la coercion à soi seul.

"Je ne vois pas. Cela doit être une mauvaise blague." se força-t-il à dire. Presque en même temps, Erik articula, avec une froideur qui cachait son embarras. "Nous ne savons même pas si la pénétration est nécessaire."

Charles éclata d'un rire tendu, nerveux. Erik fit de même.

"Tu y crois, donc ?" demanda Charles.

"Il a eu raison pour le reste, et il n'y a aucune raison de prendre le risque." répondit Erik, un peu moins durement.

Charles aurait pu protester - pour défendre l'idée de l'imposture qu'il venait d'avancer, à défaut d'autre chose. Mais il éprouvait, à l'idée que cette partie soit réglée, un soulagement qui le surprit. L'avis d'Erik, il semblait, était le seul point qui avait compté.

"Je suppose que pour être sûr, il faudrait être raisonnablement traditionnel." continuait d'exposer Erik. "Et aussi, apprécier cela un minimum, physiquement au moins."

"Alors," demanda Charles, "que veux-tu faire ?"

"En avoir vite fini, et toi ?"

C'était exactement ce qu'avait pensé Charles, pourtant il se sentit presque offensé. "Exactement pareil." Il ajouta. "Et pourtant, il nous faudra attendre un certain temps si je veux reprendre le serum de Hank et marcher à nouveau."

"Crois-tu que ta capacité à marcher soit vitale ?"

"Ma capacité à _ressentir_ physiquement est assez fondamentale pour ce genre de situations, merci !"

Erik sembla confus. "Bien sûr. Je n'avais pas..."

"Pas pensé. J'ai remarqué." Charles était partagé entre l'impression que c'était à lui d'être modéré, et la colère, l'impression qu'il l'avait toujours été, qu'il est temps de changer. "Ne te sentirais-tu pas plus en sécurité si je ne pouvais pas entrer dans ta tête ? Avec ce casque, c'était à s'y tromper."

"Est-ce que je n'avais pas raison d'avoir peur de toi ?" explosa Erik. "Cela ne voulait pas dire que je voulais te voir sans tes pouvoirs. C'est une mutilation, ne comprends-tu pas ? Une bien pire que tes jambes !"

Charles regarda Erik droit dans les yeux. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne s'introduirait plus dans son esprit, mais après ce qui s'était passé, cette promesse ne comptait plus vraiment, ni même le dégoût qui l'avait suscitée. "Sais-tu bien ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu me laisses entrer ? Si tu me laisses prendre mon plaisir dans ta tête plutôt que dans mon corps ?"

Erik avala sa salive, et Charles ressentit devant sa crainte un mélange de triomphe et de regret. A une époque, ils avaient confiance l'un dans l'autre. A une époque, cela n'aurait pas été une épreuve ; ils n'auraient pas été malheureux au point qu'être dans la tête l'un de l'autre ne puisse qu'aviver leur ressentiment et les rendre encore plus misérables.

"Mystique m'a donné à toi, après tout." conclut Erik, les dents serrées.

"Raven." corrigea Charles.

Erik eut un rire nerveux. "Est-ce ta seule objection ?"

"Je ne voulais pas dire..." Charles posa son doigt contre sa tempe. "Puis-je ?"

"Oui !"

Cela avait été si simple de connaître Erik quand Charles ne se sentait pas jugé par ses pensées.

_Je t'admirais et même quand nous étions en désaccord je pensais être celui qui sacrifiait mes idéaux pour agir, comment as-tu pu faire cela, comment as-tu pu laisser tomber les mutants, comment as-tu pu ne pas être à la hauteur de mes sentiments ?_

_Et maintenant, est-ce que je peux encore avouer avoir voulu cela et le vouloir encore ? Et de cette façon ? Après tout, cela n'aurait jamais pu arriver autrement. Mais cette façon est humiliante. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi._

_Il est dans ma tête. Il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Mais il m'a laissé partir la dernière fois, ce n'est pas cette fois qu'il va me détruire ? Si l'idée de ce qu'il_ peut _faire était moins excitante... comment pourrais-je encore être attiré par quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pouvoirs mutants ?_

Une image mentale imprévue - celle de Raven - commença à se former, et Charles coupa brutalement la communication.

Cette idée si simple - que les sentiments d'Erik étaient aussi complexes, aussi contradictoires, que ceux que Charles éprouvait pour lui - ne lui était jamais venue.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as couché avec ma soeur." dit-il pour ne pas dire le reste.

"Je croyais que c'était clair." répondit Erik, d'un ton plaisant.

"Oui mais..." Charles décida de ne pas insister. "Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la seule façon dont cela aurait pu arriver. Nous, je veux dire. En fait, j'avais eu l'espoir que cela aurait pu arriver sans que quelque chose nous force, parce que..." Il ne pouvait pas dire tout ce qu'il pensait. "J'ai pu communiquer, d'une certaine façon, avec le Charles Xavier du futur. Il t'aimait beaucoup, sais-tu ?"

Charles n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser, même s'il en ressentait parfois l'envie. Il ne souhaitait pas détailler à quel point ses sentiments à lui étaient complexes. Il espérait qu'Erik puisse devenir moins cruel en étant moins malheureux - quel espoir peut-on avoir qui ne soit pas en l'humanité ? Mais il savait bien qu'il utilisait ce qu'Erik avait été, ce qu'il pouvait être, comme une excuse, pour justifier l'attirance intellectuelle et émotionnelle qu'il éprouvait pour lui, encore maintenant. Pour lui pardonner sans vraiment le faire.

"Allons-y. Maintenant." Même si Charles n'avait pas pu lire ses pensées, Erik n'aurait pu dissimuler une émotion violente.

L'esprit de Charles se mit à bouillonner d'inquiétude, et de quelque chose que son esprit reconnaissait comme du désir, même si son corps ne sentait rien de tel.

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas..." Charles hésita, estima que sa phrase était suffisamment claire sans la finir. "Pas normalement. Si c'est toi qui me prends, je ne sentirai rien, je ne peux pas non plus dire si cela devrait te faire mal. As-tu... une expérience de ce genre de choses ?"

"Non. Kennedy avait des pouvoirs de super-charisme, mais c'est Emma qui l'intéressait. Il a presque réussi." Charles eut un petit rire, et Erik le considéra d'un sourcil réprobateur. "Ne t'amuse pas de ceux qui sont tombés, Charles."

"Je suis désolé. Je ne la connaissais pas bien." Il y eut un silence pesant, que Charles se força à briser. "Que veux-tu faire, alors ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce à moi de répondre ?"

"Je serai dans ta tête ! J'apprécierai ce que tu apprécieras."

"Techniquement, tu seras dans ma tête et tu pourras me faire aimer ce que tu voudras."

"Je n'ai pas l'intention..."

Il n'avait jamais voulu modifier son esprit. Même quand il avait pensé le faire - pour sauver des vies, rien d'autre ne valait cela - cela n'aurait pas été une supériorité ou une victoire. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait aimé être dans sa tête, et...

Juste encore une fois. Il fut surpris par l'excitation derrière son apparence irritée - mais il en était probablement de même pour lui. Ils avaient appris à cacher leurs sentiments.

Mais les pensées précises étaient bien plus troublantes encore - et, là aussi, plus complexes que ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

_Il lui suffirait de le vouloir pour me faire oublier qui je suis. Et pourtant, je trouve encore que son pouvoir est tentant. Est-ce lui qui me fait penser cela ? Non, certainement, pas, il pourrait me faire tomber à genoux, il pourrait faire en sorte que je ne me pose pas la question. Que vas-tu faire, Charles ?_

"Est-ce que que tu veux ?" demanda Charles. "Oublier un instant ?" Mais temporairement, et sans qu'il en soit de sa faute ?

"C'est toi le drogué, pas moi." riposta Erik. "Tu pourrais même me rendre heureux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est abject." Charles aurait pu en être offensé s'il n'était pas dans sa tête, s'il ne pouvait pas sentir l'embrasement de désir et d'effroi ; et oui, il pouvait comprendre cela.

Le plus difficile à saisir était à quel point Erik voulait cela, et à quel point il s'agissait de fantasmes et de bravade.

"Je n'irai pas si loin." répondit Charles.

Entrant dans l'esprit d'Erik, y trouvant un nuage de désir tendu, il apaisa la tension, la faisant passer au second plan ; lentement, et de façon à ce qu'Erik puisse distinguer son influence, la séparer de son propre esprit ; mieux que pouvait le faire, par exemple, l'alcool.

Il n'avait jamais utilisé son pouvoir de cette façon. Il ne se doutait pas que cela pouvait être si intime, si saisissant. Erik laissa échapper un soupir. Charles pouvait ressentir son désir s'éclaircir et croître. Il prit un instant le contrôle de son corps, lui fit faire quelque pas dans sa direction, mettre un genou à terre. Puis il lui rendit la complète liberté de ses mouvements, avant de toucher sa joue.

"Est-ce acceptable pour toi ?" demanda Charles. Il avait certainement un problème avec la façon d'exprimer ses émotions, s'il parlait avec le vocabulaire d'un notaire et les intonations d'une collégienne. Il pouvait bien trouver un juste milieu, certainement ?

"Très acceptable." répondit Erik d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

"Veux-tu que nous nous embrassions ?" proposa Charles.

Erik, toujours un genou à terre, eut un sourire provocateur. "Peux-tu m'y forcer ?"

Il le pouvait certainement.

Charles se laissa un instant aller à la pure sensualité des caresses de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues. Puis, vérifiant une fois de plus dans l'esprit d'Erik qu'il ne se sentait pas forcé, il fut pris dans un tourbillon ardent, un désir qui n'était pas le sien, mais qui aurait pu l'être, s'il se laissait simplement aller.

Il gémit et embrassa Erik plus fort, caressant ses épaules de ses mains, à travers la chemise d'abord, puis ouvrant les boutons pour toucher la peau. Erik en fit de même avec la sienne, et bientôt, leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent à terre, en tas. Ses mains caressaient son torse, y faisant naître des traînées de flamme. Il avait cessé de l'embrasser pour lui sucer le cou. Charles sentit une érection lui lancer le ventre...

C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il réalisa ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire - ce qu'il était en train de faire - à ressentir les sentiments d'Erik, et lui laisser ressentir les siens, et ne plus savoir distinguer leurs esprits et leurs corps. Sa... stimulation des désirs d'Erik avait créé une bouche de rétroaction qui menaçait de les emporter tous les deux.

Charles rompit le lien mental. Ils se regardèrent, chacun soudain très conscient de son corps, mais toujours haletants, avides l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient rien perdu. Et sa main pressait toujours le sexe d'Erik à travers son pantalon.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Erik. Même sans télépathie, Charles comprit cela comme : pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?

"J'avais besoin d'être seul avec mes pensées." répondit Charles. Puis, comme cela pouvait sembler blessant, il reprit. "Et maintenant que c'est fait, ouvre ton pantalon, mon cher."

Erik s'exécuta, contraint, mais vibrant de l'être. Il se pencha vers Xavier, s'inquiétant seulement. "Cela compte-t-il comme du sexe ?"

"Certainement, quand c'est bien fait." répondit Charles avec un clin d'oeil, surpris de sa propre audace.

Il caressa doucement du doigt la zone la plus sensible, et réfléchit dans son esprit le plaisir d'Erik. Il lui transmit, de même, la chaleur contre ses doigts, la senteur musquée qu'il ne remarquait certainement plus, un écho lointain de ses sentiments.

Il savait comment agissait la boucle de rétroaction maintenant ; il pouvait l'utiliser et la maintenir dans certaines limites. Pressant plus fermement, mais toujours avec précision, il s'imprégna du plaisir que cela procurait à Erik. Il pouvait tenter d'être doux, mais cela vint comme un choc.

Il eut un sourire qui mêlait l'extase, la nervosité, une envie de rassurer sans doute.

"Est-ce bon ?" demanda-t-il.

"Un peu plus que bon." répondit Erik, haletant. Il le fixa d'un air de défi, sans animosité, presque joueur. "Tu peux faire mieux, je pense."

Charles se laissa provoquer, et lui envoya directement un éclair de plaisir et d'envie dans le cerveau, en même temps qu'il intensifiait les caresses sur son sexe. Il fut récompensé par un gémissement incontrôlé et frustré de l'être. Erik, tremblant, appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Charles. Malgré l'intimité de leur situation, il ne voulut pas regarder s'il s'agissait de garder son équilibre ou de tendresse.

Mais, peu à peu, il laissa se mêler leurs esprits jusqu'à partager tout, le plaisir des terminaisons nerveuses ardentes et de l'intimité physique, l'excitation de leurs corps, de leurs esprits, et celle tout artificielle de la surexcitation psychique, le plaisir du contrôle et celui d'être contrôlé. Le plus difficile devint de ne pas se laisser aller, de ne pas se perdre à partager son esprit entier. Il était trop tard pour cela ; ou trop tôt.

L'orgasme d'Erik les submergea, éclatant et âpre à la fois ; Charles laissa le lien télépathique se rompre, pour les protéger, peut-être devant un risque de surcharge psychique, peut-être devant les sentiments de regret qui risquaient de naître une fois que tout serait fini. Chacun en aurait bien assez avec les siens.

Charles reprit conscience de la réalité. Erik se releva, s'éloignant de lui, un signe sombre, même si cela était nécessaire pour qu'Erik puisse refermer son pantalon, pour que Charles puisse prendre un mouchoir dans sa poche et essuyer ce qui avait besoin de l'être.

"C'était..." dit Erik d'un ton hésitant.

"Pas si mal." compléta Xavier, sans oser être totalement sincère, en espérant qu'une litote pourrait transmettre au moins une part de son opinion.

Erik hocha la tête. "Je me demande encore quel était l'objectif de cette demande."

"Peut-être juste pour nous faire communiquer ?" suggéra Charles.

"Si c'était le cas, ils auraient dû inviter Mystique aussi. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?"

Charles lança un regard horrifié, avant de voir Erik sourire ; cela avait été une plaisanterie, et il rit aussi.

"Je regrette ce que je lui ai fait." C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'excuses, pour Erik, même s'il pouvait très bien n'avoir de regrets que pour la façon dont il avait laissé son sang se répandre. Charles était de trop bonne humeur pour approfondir la question.

"Nous avons bien besoin de nous disputer sur autre chose que sur le problème mutant, après tout." continua Charles.

"Les humains sont le problème." corrigea Erik presque automatiquement.

"Exactement ce dont je parlais."

Ce genre de conversation avait le don pour faire oublier l'idée qu'ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles à la suite d'une lettre anonyme il y a quelques instants seulement. Charles n'aurait pu dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Erik soupira. "N'auraient-ils pas pu nous donner quelqu'un à tuer, plutôt ? Cela aurait fait le même usage !" Cette fois-ci, Charles ne risqua pas de le prendre au sérieux.

"A une autre fois ? Peut-être ?" hasarda-t-il.

"J'ignore tout des circonstances, mais j'ai dans l'idée que nous ne serons pas aisément débarrassés l'un de l'autre. Et je devrais..."

Il hésita. Charles attendit.

"Non, rien." Charles surmonta aisément la tentation de savoir. Si c'était important, Erik finirait par le dire. Probablement. Cela ne valait pas la peine de l'inquiéter en ne respectant pas son intimité pour les petites choses.

Après cela, les adieux étaient effectivement dits. Pendant le bref temps que prit Magneto pour sortir, pour s'envoler sur la vague des ondes magnétiques, ils ne se parlèrent plus. ils essayèrent même, sans succès, de ne pas se regarder.

Charles essaya de ne pas formuler trop de voeux pour la prochaine fois.


End file.
